Kingdom Chronicles
by AgentBiscuits975
Summary: Strange things are happening in and outside of the Mushroom Kingdom that will change everyone's lives. A deadly virus is destroying the lands! Can it be stopped? Who made it? Mysterious characters are appearing! Who are they? Where did they come from? Is it the end for Mario and friends or is it the beginning of something new?


**Toadsworth** \- Jolly good show defeating that awful monster Mario!

**Peach - **Hurray Mario!

**Mario** \- Well I couldn't of done it without Luigi and Yoshi.

The kingdom was celebrating the safe return of the princess and the defeat of Bowser...again.

**Luigi** \- I do like a good party!

**Peach** \- Toadsworth, can I speak you outside please?

**Toadsworth** \- Certainly! Lead the way!

Together they went to the castle gardens and sat opposite a water fountain which was surrounded by four flower beds. A red one, a green one, a blue one and yellow one.

**Peach** \- I'm worried about this prisoner.

**Toadsworth**\- Now princess stop being so silly! He cannot do anything, he is being watched 24 hours a day. If he does try something then we will know about it straightaway.

**Peach** \- Hmmmm... I guess you're right, but should we tell the others? They might know who he is?

**Toadsworth** \- I doubt that they will. I think that this should just be our secret atleast until we figure out who he is and where he came from. Now is there anything else you want to talk about?

**Peach - **Come on...let's head back inside.

Together they made their way out of the gardens and back inside the castle. They reached the final double doors when Toadsworth noticed that Princess was looking very depressed.

**Toadsworth** \- Princess...stop worrying...

The princess just stood and stared at Toadsworth. She smiled and together they stepped back into the party.

A few hours later the party started to die down and people were heading home for a good night sleep.

**Mario - **Right I believe it's time for bed. Come on Luigi, lets head home.

**Luigi** \- I'm right behind you Mario.

**Peach** \- Mario...Luigi...I need to tell you something.

**Mario** \- What is it?

Peach looked at Toadsworth who slowly shook his head.

**Peach** \- I just wanted to say thank you...again.

**Luigi** \- Don't worry Peach. Bowser shouldn't bother you for a very long time.

**Mario** \- We shall see you tomorrow Peach. See you soon Toadsworth!

**Toadsworth** \- Cheerio chaps!

They said goodbye to their friends and headed off down the winding path leading to the woods.

**Luigi** \- Oh I hate the woods at night! It's spooky. What was that noise?

**Mario** \- There was no noise Luigi. You're such a scaredy cat, how did you save me from that mansion! Haha!

**Luigi** \- Ahhhhhhh!

**Mario** \- Luigi! Come back!

A frightened Luigi kept running deeper and deeper into the woods until Mario could no longer see him.

**Mario** \- Luigi that's the wrong way!

Back in the castle Peach and Toadsworth were watching Tv hoping it would take their minds off the prisoner.

**News Reader **\- We interupt this progamme to bring you breaking news! Sarasaland is in lockdown this evening. Reports of the dead coming back to life and attacking the living.

**Peach** \- Daisy!

**News Reader **\- Our reporter Toadette is located in a safe hospital with more on the story.

**Toadette** \- Are we on?

**Camera Man** \- Um...

**Toadette** \- What?!

**Camera Man** \- I swear I saw something move on that stretcher.

The body leaped out of the stretcher and on to a police officer. Every one in the room ran screaming in terror.

**News Reader** \- We seem to have lost contact with our crew. However I shall be keeping you up to date with the situation.

**Peach **\- We have to see if Daisy is okay! Toadsworth let's go!

**Toadsworth - **NO! I mean... They would have blocked all ways into Sarasaland by now... Daisy is a princess like you, she will be heavily guarded and looked after well. There's no point risking your life when she coud be perfectly fine.

**Peach - **Well...okay...but I want to speak to this prisoner maybe he knows what's going on in Sarasaland. Didn't he say he was a Doctor?

Meanwhile back in the woods a worried Mario still can't find Luigi.

**Mario - **LUIGI! Where are you?!

Suddenly there was a series of loud cracking noises coming from a nearby ditch. Mario slowly stepped towards the unexpected. In the corner of his eye noticed a green hat hanging from low tree branch. It was Luigi's hat.

**Mario - **LUIGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Mario froze. Moans were getting closer and closer from behind him.

**Mario - **Luigi?

Slowly he turned around to reveal a Goomba, but this was no oridanary Goomba. Half of its face was hidden behind blood. It was limping slowly towards Mario. As it got closer Mario noticed its eyes, they were pure white with a tiny black spec in the middle.

**Mario - **What has happened to you?

He heard more moans in the distance. Mario ran. He ran for his life.

Peach and Toadsworth were escorted by a pair of Toad guards down to the dark, gloomy and cold dungeons.

**Peach - **I hate coming down here.

**Toadsworth **\- It's perfectly safe.

A loud chuckle travelled through the corridor.

**Prisoner **\- Well...hello...princess...

**Peach - **You claim that you are a doctor?

**Prisoner **\- Maybe I am...Maybe I'm not...

**Toadsworth **\- Stop playing games and answer the princess.

**Peach** \- Toadsworth...please... If you are a doctor will you help me?

**Prisoner** \- Haha! I help no one!

**Peach** \- If you help me...then I will grant you your freedom.

Toadsworth pulled Peach around the corner and out of sight of the cell.

**Toadsworth** \- Are you sure that's a wise decision princess. We have no idea who is or where he came from...How can we trust him!

**Peach **\- He is a doctor and my cousin needs help!

Peach approached the cell.

**Peach **\- Do we have a deal?

**Prisoner** \- I help you with whatever problem you have and in return I get freedom? Deal!

**Peach **\- Excellent! Now do you have a name? We can't keep calling you prisoner.

**Prisoner** \- You can call me... Doctor Robotnik!

To be continued...


End file.
